The Servant's Little Master
by Gamer95
Summary: Harry Potter's desire to be loved becomes so great, it ends up pulling a caretaker from another world. Arturia Pendragon, confused that she was summoned to the modern world outside of the Grail Wars, now finds herself partaking in the most daunting task of her life: motherhood.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years since Harry James Potter had been left on a doorstep by an Elderly man. It had been a sorrowful two years of neglect, physical and emotional, which was taking its toll on the little boy who lived within the confines of Number Four Privet. Harry had managed to somehow pinpoint the day of his birth, and in his cupboard, he was humming the Birthday Song to himself over and over, trying to make himself happy.

However, this was a fruitless endeavour. He wanted to have somebody that would celebrate his birthday with him. To help him through his hard life. To make him feel like everything would be okay... The only thing he had was the smelly darkness that was the Cupboard Under the Stairs. He made his birthday wish. He had heard that when you wished for something on your birthday, it would come true! So he closed his eyes, thinking one single thought...

'I want someone who'll love me...I...I want a mommy...'

Harry waited...and waited...he waited some more! He was about to give up, but then, he heard footsteps outside his cupboard. He gave a small smile and looked into the sudden hallway light in happiness, Only to see the angered face of his Uncle...

To say he was disappointed was a MASSIVE understatement. Harry was absolutely DEVASTATED. It didn't work...no mama for him...and now he was about to be yelled at! He braced himself, feeling a large, meaty hand wrap around his small neck. Why was his uncle touching him?!

He was quite violently ripped out of the cupboard and tossed into the living room, in a similar manner to that of a sack of potatoes. Harry was terrified. He'd never been choked, or thrown! He'd only been yelled at! His uncle towered over him dangerously, grinning sadistically. "I think it's high time you learned your place, FREAK." He spat. Harry didn't know what to think, or even do! What did that mean?!

His thoughts raced out of control, but they froze as a single, heavy kick was put into his tiny belly. He let out a loud cry of shock and pain as he fell on his back, the air whooshing out of his lungs. "And if you think THAT hurt..." The fat man said, stepping towards the little toddler and cornering him. Harry whimpered in fear, tears bursting from his eyes like a river. He didn't want this! He wanted to go away! Or have someone or something help him! He needed a knight in shining armour! Whimpering, he retreated as far into the corner as he could, curled in the fetal position. 'Someone...Please...Help me...' He thought, ready to cry.

In a flash, Harry activated his magic by accident, blowing Vernon away, and creating a glowing circle in front of where Harry sat. Vernon was enraged beyond all comprehension. How DARE the brat use the disgusting...FREAK STUFF?! "BOOOOOOOOOY!" The obese man rumbled, stomping his way over.

He was cut off by a bright flash inside the circle once again, the light reforming into a woman's shape of body. Soon enough, the figure fully formed into a beautiful tall blonde woman, short hair tied into a bun, wearing what appeared to be a cross between a suit of armour and a beautiful blue dress. Her eyes had been closed when she was first formed...But then, she opened them, glaring forward with emerald green eyes to match Harry's own.

Vernon grew purple at what the freak had created, and he tried to shove the girl out of the way, just so he could get to the boy and end him with his bare fists. However, as soon as he began to approach, he suddenly felt something against his throat. Gulping, he stared at the woman. She had her hands clasped, as if she were holding a weapon, but there was nothing there. The woman scowled at Vernon, before turning to look at Harry. "Why have I been summoned?" She requested. "The grail wars have ended...What reason is there for me to be here?"

Harry was completely shocked, and had no idea what to say to the woman, at first. He had been intimidated by her piercing gaze, but Adults had to be answered when they were asked a question. That's what Harry had been taught, at least. He raised a tiny finger and pointed at Vernon. "H-He's hurting me...m-make it stop..." Saber tilted her head. This child had summoned her...She was clearly here for a reason. And she always obeyed the one who summoned her, no matter what. It was her duty. And so, she would fulfill his request and defend him from this rather chubby man. Vernon was so angry...The freak was going to defy HIM?! No...there was no way that he would allow this to happen! With a roar, he charged forward...

And was promptly launched back by a kick from the blonde. Arturia didn't even need to draw her sword to defeat him! She stomped over to his spasming form, and planted another kick into his stomach. "What, may I ask, gives you the right to inflict physical damage upon this child?" She demanded harshly as she glared at the obese man.

He tried to gasp out his response in boisterous loudness. "I-It's a freak! G-gotta stop its freakishness!" He gasped as Saber continued her assault.

Saber frowned deeply. "I see. Well, then...I believe I'LL stop YOUR cruelty." She walked towards the head of the man, and kicked his head, knocking him unconscious. He was effectively unconscious, giving Saber a chance to turn and stand over the little one, who had crawled out of his corner. Harry looked up at the pretty woman. At first, he was awestruck by the way she protected him...But then, he began to feel very, very shy. "Are you alright?" Her regal sounding voice resounded as it hit his ears. He blushed at how intently she looked at him, and bashfully covered his face.

"Um...Well, I...I...I..." He stammered timidly, looking down at the ground and fidgeting nervously. She was pretty and she saved him, but she was also...kinda scary.

Saber noticed his behaviour and knelt down so she wasn't four times his size. "Child, you have nothing so be scared of." She said Matter-of-factly, tilting his head to look at her with her index finger.

The little boy sniffled softly. "R-Really...? You...You won't hurt me...?"

She felt a small pang in her chest as he said that. She regained focus and shook her head honestly. "You summoned me, meaning I am your humble servant."

Harry looked at her. "M-My servant...? But...But I'm a servant...Servants can't have servants..."

Arturia felt that Pang again, and shook her head, disliking his attitude. "No...child you may have been these people's servants, but you are not going to stay with them any longer." She said, pulling him to his feet. "I am Arturia Pendragon. And you are?"

Harry looked at her. He was so confused...But he felt safe when he looked into her eyes. They were just like his... "Um...I...I'm H-Harry..." He said softly.

Harry looked at her. He was so confused...But he felt safe when he looked into her eyes. They were just like his... "Um...I...I'm H-Harry..." He said softly.

"I pledge my sword to you, Young Harry. Now that he is defeated, what shall I do now?" She questioned the child.

Harry looked away. "Um...I...I don't know..." He admitted softly. "I...I just wanted him to stop hurting me..." Saber nodded and decided he was too little to hold hands with, so she lifted him up for proper transportation. He let out a cute "EEP!" Noise at the sudden contact.

Saber frowned, a small luminescent blush on her face because deep down, she found that sound ludicrously adorable. "Is there a problem?"

"N-Not used t-to touching..." He said earnestly. Arturia nodded and walked to the door, pulling it open to the setting sun. Harry was confused. "M-Miss...? Where are we going...?" He asked softly.

"We're taking you somewhere safer." She told the child, who nodded, and soon found himself laying his head on her chest in exhaustion. Saber frowned as she gazed up at the evening sky. Where WAS she going to take the child...? This was...a dilemma. If she didn't have a home, she couldn't raise him! Saber turned back to look at the house she had just left and snarled angrily. She didn't have anywhere to stay...except for here. It didn't matter...she'd just have to watch him 24/7. And if these people tried anything, ANYTHING to harm him, she would personally deal with them. She re-entered the household and turned to her young companion. "How do I alert the Authorities of the mans crimes?" She questioned him gently.

Harry let out a sleepy "Hmm?" as he looked at her. "Um...I...I think you c-call...9-1-1...on the ph-phone..."

Arturia followed his fingers to the landline and punched in the correct keys, thanks to her charge. Modern technology was incredibly confusing...It was good she had a little guide. "Nine One One, what's your emergency?" A male voice called back to her.

"Yes, there's a man here who beat a child and deserves punishment." She told the operator. After giving the details, Saber hung up the phone, feeling rather alien using such a device. In fact, it looked as though there were SEVERAL strange devices in her temporary home...this was not going to go well if she didn't get help. "...Harry, please tell me you understand the workings of the machinery in this home..." Harry, being so young, didn't understand the fancy use of words used by his new guardian. He looked at her, very confused. "...Do you know how the things in the house work...?" Saber clarified.

On the inside, Harry felt stupid, on the outside he responded, "Y-Yes ma'am...I know how..."

Saber nodded in approval. "Good...I'll need your help."

"But...I-I do the food...a-and the dishes..." He told Saber, who tilted her head at him.

"YOU work all these complex mechanisms?" She asked incredulously.

Harry looked down and nodded. "S-Since I was two..."

Arturia gave him a deadpan sort of look and shook her head. "No. Young Harry, I shall relieve you of this task. You are far too young."

Harry frowned. "But...I have to teach you how it all works..." He replied softly.

She nodded at him in understanding. "You can teach me, but don't try on your own. Because from those burns on your hands, I'd say you have trouble with heat?"

Harry nodded. "I...I don't like cooking...It hurts..."

Arturia, in a move that surprised herself greatly, pulled the child close and gave him a hugHarry looked up at her with big, confused eyes and whimpered softly in confusion. "Shh...I'm your protector now. And I will do EVERYTHING in my power to keep you as safe as possible..." She whispered to him. Meanwhile outside, police sirens were heard... Saber stiffened. "What's that peculiar noise? An attacker?" There was a knock at the door, and Arturia cautiously approached. Harry hid inside her chest once more as she pulled it open to see two people, a man and a woman. "What is the purpose for your visit?" She asked suspiciously, already protective of her new charge.

"Uh, we received a call about a case of Child Abuse?" The woman asked. Arturia realised that these people were the authorities.

"Oh...I see. He's in the hallway, just this way." She explained. Arturia led them to Vernon's last location, but froze when his fat form wasn't there. There was an open back door, and behind that, an open gate. Saber turned back to the confused officers. "My apologies. It appears he woke up and ran away."

The officers sighed. "Can you describe him, please?" The woman asked.

"He's a very large man, overweight in every sense, and I believe he had a bushy mustache. He couldn't have gotten far." She told them. They nodded, listening in. It was always disgusting seeing a case like this, and the sight of the thin kid only made it worse. "Worry not, for I intend to fix the child's damages." She had assured them.

"Uh, are you his Aunt or something, ma 'am?" The male officer asked Arturia, who shook her head.

"I was...called here, by this boy." She smiled. "I'm merely here to care for him."

The policemen were confused, but they nodded. They thanked Arturia before leaving in their metal carriage with no horses...?! Saber sighed. She at least knew cars existed since her last visit to this time period during the last Grail War. She shut the door on the setting sun, but stopped and pulled it open when she heard a banshee shriek from outside. She turned it open to see...a horse and a beach ball? This was...most peculiar...Such things weren't supposed to be sentient... Her mistake was corrected when she realised they were HUMAN! What had happened to them?!

Petunia and Dudley Dursley had been having a quiet day out, when they came home to see a Cop Car in the driveway. To make matters worse, Vernon had left them to the mercy of the law! "Excuse me?!" Petunia shrieked to the Male officer, who was trying to explain to her that her husband was being hunted down for Child Abuse. The female officer, at the same time, came up to Arturia, and directed her attention to Harry, who peeked out in fear.

"Hey little guy...did the screaming lady and her son hurt you too?" She asked gently, as to not intimidate or anger him. Harry looked up at Saber with an uneasy groan. The blonde looked at him and nodded, confirming the officers needed to know everything. Obeying her orders, he pointed at Aunt Petunia and Dudley, nodding at the officer. She scowled at that fact, then smiled at Harry. "Thanks kid." She said, tipping her hat and walking back, rather violently cuffing Petunia.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" The horse-like woman shrieked in outrage, thrashing against the cuffs.

"You're under arrest on the grounds of Child Abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you-"

"I DO NOT DESERVE THIS! HE'S A DISGUSTING FREAK, AND HE DESRVED EVERYTHING HE GO-"

Her voice and Dudleys thrashing and crying were cut off as they were shoved into the backseat, suddenly driving away at high speeds. Petunia was going to prison. Dudley was going to an orphanage after intense rehabilitation. Harry...couldn't believe his luck. In a way, his wish had given him more than he could ever ask for! His relatives were gone, and he had someone who was going to protect him! This was the greatest thing he could ever imagine... Saber for her part watched the police car leave stoically, rather unphased. Wherever those people were taken, she hoped it wasn't pleasant. As she saw the car disappear, she calmly took her charge inside and closed the door, locking it tight. If the fat man was on the loose, she'd have to go double time to protect Harry. She'd take night watch, just to make sure he'd be safe. However, for now she would have to figure out how to properly care for him. As the only remaining adult in this household, it was her duty to take care of the little boy now. And since she was responsible, the grumbling coming from the child's stomach meant he needed dinner! This was going to be a hard task indeed. She had no idea how to work the mechanical devices, and Harry was her only guide, but he hardly spoke. She began to point out various steel appliances. "Harry how does, that work?" She asked, pointing at the Gas Oven.

Harry explained how the oven worked, and Saber went through the steps he had gone over with her. "And what about that?" She asked as she completed the basic oven tutorial.

"T-That's a m-microwave..." He squeaked out.

Saber tilted her head and reached out towards the microwave...and promptly leapt back with a comedically shocked expression when she touched one of the buttons and it beeped. "What did I do?" She persisted, genuinely confused. Harry felt something well up in him, but he forced it down.

"I-It makes beeps..." He admitted.

"I see..." Saber replied. "Is that...all it is able to do?"

Harry shook his head and pointed at the refrigerator. "I-It can cook...s-stuff too..."

"Saber tilted her head. "Really? It honestly appears to be nothing more than a...a counting machine..." Harry walked her through the basics with a box of leftovers, shocking Artuia to the bone.

She stared at the peculiar machine. "Why must the world have become so complicated...?" She mumbled to herself. Harry then instructed her on the use of a stove, teaching the former king with simple eggs. The king of knights stared at the carton of eggs in confusion. They kept their eggs in bizarre boxes... She watched Harry crack and cook an egg over easy with practiced persision. This was no skill for a child like him to have! And the egg looked so wonderful! Saber found herself feeling...Sad. Sad that this child was so...good at cooking. He had to have been doing this every day for the two years he'd said he'd been here...there were so many burns on his hands and arms, this it just...hurt her. It hurt her so much. She just HAD to give the little dear a hug...She felt obligated to, in fact. So, walking over to the counter, she gave him yet another squeeze to show her affection. He let out yet another "EEP!" At the sudden gesture. But when he realized it was just Saber, he almost instantly relaxed. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered to the exhausted child. He snuggled into her embrace, full from the egg he had cooked and eaten.

He gave her a sleepy smile. "Wh-Why are you sorry...? You didn't do anything..." He said softly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. This wasn't right." She told him, looking him in the eyes intently. Harry snuggled closer to her.

"It's okay...You're here now...It's all better..." Harry whimpered when he was released to watch Arturia attempt cooking on the stove...

"Ouch!" Saber drew her hand back with a hiss. "It's...Hot!"

Harry nodded. "I know...It's hard..."

Arturia nodded, and cracked the egg. She had swung it to hard, and had shattered the egg, yolk flying everywhere and hitting her in the face, dress, etc. The woman closed her eyes with a cringe and sighed deeply. This was so degrading... She was a King for crying out loud, how was it so hard to crack an egg?! Taking another with a sigh, she tried again, softer. This time, she ended up getting little chunks of eggshell in with the yolk. She groaned, not realising that Harry had been eyeing the egg he had created a few moments before. She tried once more, grabbing the egg in a rage. It snapped, getting yolk all over her hands. Saber sighed in defeat, her soldiers sagging. "I can't cook..." She moaned.

She turned back to apologise to Harry for failing as a Servant, only to see him buried in the delicious egg that had been cooked by him. He looked up when he saw her looking at him, and instantly looked terrified. "I-I-I'm s-sorry miss A-Artuya..." He said, messing up her name.

Saber tilted her head, then sighed and sat in the chair next to him. "It is me who should apologize...I am a failure of a servant."

"Y-You're not servant..." He said in his timid and childlike way, "y-you're a f-friend..."

Arturia gained a small smile once more. It was very pleasing to hear him say that. After a moment she realised that no sound was coming from his stomach. She watched as he sleepily yawned and leaned towards her, tired and full. He ended up resting his little head onto her lap, yawning cutely and smiling softly. "Where do you sleep Harry?" She asked him. He tiredly waved at a small cupboard beneath the stairs. Arturia rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Figures..." She shook her head. "I'm going to put an end to that...I will find a room with a bed, and we will stay there for the time being." "okay..." Came his tired reply. Arturia carried him to the master bedroom, or at least the toy room. There were colourful items all over the floor, some snapped in two, others smashed.

She frowned. Perhaps Harry would enjoy all of these odd items... She went over to the bed and pulled back the sheets, setting Harry down in it and pulling the sheets up to his torso. He smiled tiredly and seemed to fall asleep right there. She smiled down at him, spotting a rocking chair and walking over to it, taking a seat and watching over the sleeping child with intent.

'I will guard you with my life...Harry...' She thought with resolve. And she spent the rest of the night, constantly searching the house for intruders. She would jump at the tiniest noise and search every nook and cranny for the source. She smiled. He'd be so safe now! With her watching him, he'd never have anyone to worry about! She went back upstairs, checking once again for intruders... This was going to be a most peaceful night for both of them. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 5:30 in the morning according to Saber. She estimated that Harry would awaken in 4 more hours, like most children would. But Harry wasn't most children. She decided to check on him anyway. After what he went through, it wouldn't surprise him if he had a bad dream. She slowly pushed his door open...

She was relieved he wasn't having a nightmare. She was worried that he was sitting up in bed awake, however. He should've been sleeping peacefully! She entered the room quietly. Harry turned to look at her and then hid under his covers timidly. A look of fear had passed through his eyes beforehand

"I'm sorry..." He squeaked. Saber frowned and tilted her head.

"Sorry?" Saber sat by his side in the bed. "Sorry for what?"

Harry peeked his head out at her slowly, still looking relatively frightened

"No. It is MUCH too early for you to even be out of bed, much less doing housework."

Harry blinked at his new guardian, seeming to register the fact that she was in front of him.

"Y-You're real...I didn't dream..."

He blinked at Saber. He remembered that it had felt good to be held by her...he held out his arms for a hug.

Saber smiled. She didn't want to take him out of bed though...So, she slid under the covers with him.

After that she pulled him up in a hug, and smiled at him directly.

"Why don't we sleep a little while longer, yes? You're too little to be up this early."

Harry looked her in the eyes. She saw adoration in his eyes. Pure, unadulterated adoration.

She was glad she could be such a good influence on him. Despite being unfamiliar with the whole thing of course. Harry nodded at her and snuggled in close, like a baby to its mother.

"Kay, Miss Saber..." He said softly. He then yawned cutely.

Saber felt a blush on her features before she gave him a gentle hug once again.

"That's right...back to sleep Harry." Saber smiled. She didn't need sleep, but it sure felt good sometimes...like now. In synchronization, they drifted off, hugging each other. It was quite a tender moment.

Later...

Saber slowly opened her eyes. It seemed the sun was out now...

She looked over to see Harry was still promptly asleep atop her. He was SO cute that she couldn't help but Blush... She then tried to stand.

But then he stirred in his sleep. She laid back down. She didn't have the heart to wake her new charge. She let him sleep it out a while longer, watching over him before he finally stirred yet again, at 10:45.

"E-Eh...? Miss Saber?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning." Saber greeted calmly. "Did you sleep well enough, dear?"

Harry blushed at the fact he was called "Dear" and hid inside her arm. Saber smirked and moved out of bed, helping Harry out at well.

"Are you hungry?"

He opened his mouth to decline...Then he traitorous stomach made its presence known. He gave it a pout.

Saber smirked at him, leaving the room and carrying him down the stairs.

"Oh you and that stomach. How hungry? Anything you want to eat?"

He looked down. "Um...It doesn't matter...I'll eat what I'm given..."

Saber patted his head mirthfully.

"Now now, no need for that. I'm sure there's something you'd prefer to eat."

He shook his head. "N-No, it's okay." He replied.

"Okay then how about we just make some regular breakfast foods. I'm sure I can get it this time." Saber said.

Harry nodded happily. "Okay, Miss Saber." He said with a smile.

Saber grinned in response. His smile was very infectious after all. She resumed her path and set Harry at the table. He situated himself and watched as she got to work. She glared at the stove with a furrowed brow. "I know all of your tricks." She said, pointing accusingly at it.

Harry giggled at her serious tone and watched her try to make eggs, actually doing pretty well for herself for a while. Harry however, felt awkward. It was strange not doing any work, and just sitting there. He hadn't just…done nothing in a really long time, and it was off putting.

Saber looked over and gave him a smile. "I believe I'm doing rather well!" She called over proudly.

Harry grinned and nodded at her. Seeing her happy made him happy. Harry thought she deserved to be happy. She had already wasted her time on him, selflessly… What more could she do?

Saber hummed cheerfully as she cooked the egg. She was growing more confident in her cooking by the second. She had it down! With precise movements, like wielding a sword, she soon procured an entirely cooked, fried egg for Harry's enjoyment. His mouth watered at the sight, and he stared hungrily. Saber smirked.

"Well? Go on. Eat."

Harry immediately attacked the food, cramming it down his throat with gusto. Saber giggled. "Careful, don't choke now."

He stopped sheepishly and slowed down. He didn't want to choke either. It would make Miss Saber sad. Eventually he finished and Saber took his plate away. She suddenly had a thought...they were low on food, according to the Refrigerators capacity...how would she buy more?

"Harry, do you know how I would go about acquiring food?" She asked. Harry tilted his head in confusion.

She realized her formal tone was confusing to a small child of the future, so she tried a simpler, "How do I...get...food."

Harry looked down in response. "Oh...Um...You buy it... At stores..."

Saber cursed as she heard this. "I do not have currency...where can I get currency?"

"I don't know...I'm sorry..." Harry quickly apologized, thinking she might grow angry at him.

Saber nodded and patted his head before thinking deeply. She got money when she was King from taxes...and they got it because they worked. She would need a job! But what could she do? She had little understanding of how this world worked...She needed help...

She immediately decided to find out where to get this help, but then she noticed an odd box on the counter. It was small, about the size of her palm, and it had what had to have been dozens of buttons on it. She experimentally hit a button on it, and sound began to burst from the Living Room. She jumped.

"WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!" She yelped fearfully. "HARRY! RUN! I'LL HOLD IT OFF!"

Harry flinched at her loud tone and curled up in a ball. Yelling usually meant someone was mad...and that he'd get yelled at.

"I-It's just the T-Telly..." He tried to explain.

Saber blinked, then relaxed, blushing in embarrassment. "...Oh...So it is...My apologies..." She said sheepishly. She noticed his scared demeanor and knelt down next to him.

"Harry? Is something wrong?"

"Y-You were yelling...It scared me...I thought you were mad..."

Saber scolded herself before she gave Harry a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not angry, I promise."

He sniffled. "Okay..." He whispered, leaning closer into her embrace.

Saber moves over to investigate the TV, carrying Harry in her arms. The TV was at a commercial, which was for a weird building called "Frank's Diner."

"Are you looking for work?" a sentient voice asked

"Yes! Tell me, strange box! What must I do?!" Saber exclaimed, grabbing the sides of the TV. Harry, who had been set down next to her, giggled slightly, thinking she was playing around. He couldn't have been more wrong…

"Come down to Frank's, on the corner of Maple and apply!" The voice said, cheerfully. Saber growled in confusion

"Frank's? Corner of Maple? What do you speak of?! Explain further!"

Harry laughed and said, "Maple street I-is up near the store Miss Saber." He told her. Saber blinked and tilted her head to look at him.

"How do you know this, dear?" She asked. A sad look crossed his face and he looked down in shame.

"Sometimes I went shopping for Aunt Petunia..." he admitted

Saber was silent for a moment. Silent with RAGE. He was a TINY, TINY child, who barely had any stamina at all! Why send him on a quest to acquire food when they were so perfectly capable?! She finally accepted the face that Harry's upbringing was the worst she'd ever seen, hands down. She approached him slowly and gave him a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that...you won't have to do that any longer."

She was still internally seething in rage. He was too young to be travelling! He could have gotten lost or abducted by less than savoury people! She whispered to him, "from now and forever on, I will take you everywhere. You'll never be alone."

Harry bravely fought back tears as he hugged her. She was just the best...She was like...No...

He wouldn't say it. Or think it. He didn't want her to find out and get mad...

He couldn't bear it if she got mad at him. It would break him. She had been so nice...

Later, Saber had found Harry the smallest clothes possible, while retaining her blue dress. She went to the door, and opened it up, Harry tucked in her arms. It was a bright blue day outside, with the sun shining.

She smiled and took in the sunlight. It was very nice. Even with the occasional odd mechanical carriage coming around.

"Okay Harry. Where do I go?" She asked him.

Harry pointed south. "Very well. Onward."

Soon enough, the diner came into sight, and Saber rushed over to it, her dress flowing in the wind. Harry blinked as she entered. The place smelled really good.

"I am here for work!" Saber declared. "Whom do I converse with?"

The diner was fairly dead, only one or two people looking at her strangely. A waitress behind the counter blinked a handful of times before recovering. She pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and leaned over the counter.

"You looking for a job?"

Saber nodded rigidly. "Indeed I am. I assure you I will work my hardest to please you."

The waitress, revealing herself to be the manager, asked one simple question.

"Can you mop floors, take out the trash, and wash dishes?"

Saber tilted her head. "I can certainly give it my best attempt." She replied. The manager sighed and shrugged.

"Alright, you're hired. You start tomorrow. Name?"

Saber laughed,

"Wonderful! I shall be here bright and early tomorrow morning for work!"

"Sure." The manager replied. "We were getting desperate anyway...WAIT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR NAME!" Saber didn't hear the shouting as she left.

Saber smiled,

"Harry I've done it! I got a job!"

"Yay!" Harry cheered, throwing his arms up. Saber smirked at his happy behavior and tapped his nose, trying to match his enthusiasm.

"Yay indeed, young Harry!"

They headed back home, happy to have gotten their feet on the ground. Things were looking up! And Harry couldn't be happier.


End file.
